Christian Brutal Sniper
Christian Brutal Sniper, often abbreviated as CBS, or simply Christian, is a TF2 Monster created by Kekas vas Normandy. Origins In Christian Brutal Sniper: Origins he once was an ordinary RED Sniper who was captured by a BLU Soldier, Heavy, Scout, Medic, Engineer, and Spy. When the Spy captured and blind-fooled him the BLU Soldier shot the Sniper in the head, obviously killing him. After the RED Spy attended his funeral, Sniper resurrected and he and the Spy teamed up to kill the ones that murdered him. From that day he was named 'Christian Brutal Sniper'. Later on as he was about to kill the Soldier, CBS was knocked out. The RED Spy was revealed to be the BLU Spy after all and CBS and the Soldier were burned alive. But then the REAL 'RED Spy saved CBS and CBS told him. "This is just getting started..." meaning that he was still alive. Behaviour and Personality He is a Sniper who has become rogue, violently psychotic and has a tendency to brutally murder and dismember anyone he meets, including people on his own team. A Spy that always seems to wind up witnessing his antics is the only person he has never attacked, and always happens to get blood on his suit. Only in the video, Christian Brutal Sniper tortures Spy, he's stabbing the Spy with many blades and with his favorite knife: the Tribalman's Shiv. His theme song is Combustible Edison-The Millionare's Holiday, which is usually triggered by Christian himself with an Aperture Science radio, from the Portal franchise. Then, he usually takes out a melee weapon, normally a sword or blade, saying "Now this is a knife." or otherwise, if it's a non-sharp weapon, "Now this is a nice weapon." before laughing uncontrollably (as seen in the picture below) and dismembering his victim, splattering blood everywhere. His general cheerful nature, even while killing people, can be very misleading. While CBS is not known to be a cannibal, in one video, Polite Spy meets Christian Brutal Sniper, he was shown eating a BLU Scout's heart after ripping it out of his body while murdering him, claiming it looked "bloody nice" and it was "like Christmas morning". Abilities He is generally seen as nearly unstoppable, as none of the monsters he has fought have been able to put up a decent fight. He is one of the few who have been able to defeat Vagineer with apparently little effort, although some people, like CloverNoodle, were pissed off by this, and made Vagineer win the fight instead either by retcon or through a continuation video. CBS soon had his bloody revenge on CloverNoodle, but chances are the two will continue to be at it. The only person to defeat him is Spyper, and only after Spyper faked his own death to lower CBS's guard. Seeman has also defeated him as well, also because he had the help of Seeldier, who died soon afterward. VagiRarity has also killed him, but only because he was attacked without warning and stabbed in the groin with one of his knives (which VagiRarity took from him) to immobilize him from the pain. Then he was thrown into a grinder, which VagiRarity activated, killing CBS as he was unable to move from the pain he sustained from being stabbed in the groin. CBS's encounter with VagiRarity can be seen here. (4:09 of the video) He has the ability to appear out of nowhere, hanging from the ceiling or sometimes thin air(usually introducing himself "What's up???"), falling down and almost always landing on somebody, usually resulting in a crit. It also seems that whenever he throws something, it always hits Scout or, more rarely but not unheard of, Rouge the bat. His creator apparently really wants to know how he can possibly be christian with his demeanor. His main ability is to have an "hammer space" of TF2 melee weapons: Kukris, Axes, Bats, Shovels and Pickaxes are a few things that he can use for his butchering madness. Recently, his signature weapon is the Tribalman's Shiv,but he can be a formidable swordsman with the other Kukris and blade weapons. Combining his huge knowledge of melee-fighting and his demented strength, element of surprise or flying are the only solution to escape to his wrath. For ranged attacks, he his a combination of a direct-hit and several projectiles(Kukri and arrow) which his creator call a "Arrow Bazooka". Weakness Despite his formidable skills and deadly arsenal, Christian Brutal Sniper still has all the limitations of a normal human being. He also lacks any way to boost his defense. If someone was tough enough to survive his incredibly powerful attacks, they could counterattack and deliver a strike that CBS may or may not survive. Sadly, despite being a very strong swordsman, he's not really a good marksman and suck at hand to hand combat due to his focus on butchering with blades. CBS also has another weakness: he puts too much trust into his friend. the RED Spy. As seen in Christian Brutal Sniper: Origins, CBS had trapped a Soldier inside of a small building and planned to burn him alive with Spy watching. CBS was knocked out by Spy who turned out to actually be a blue Spy. When he awoke, CBS was stuck and was left in the burning building to die. In the end, the real Spy saves CBS with him vowing revenge against the blue Spy (watch after Origins credits). Sometimes, Vagineer or Panis Cupcake fans will get butthurt and make a video of Panis cupcake or Vagineer defeating CBS with no trouble... Trivia *There is some speculation that the RED Spy who accompanies him has developed to be Gentlespy, another TF2 monster created by Swaitis. *Christian Brutal Sniper is a Default Monster in the Team Fortress Mod "Versus Saxton Hale" *Christian Brutal Sniper spends his free time designing and building various lethal melee weapons. *He also owns a rocket powered truck, The Murdermobile, possibly built by his RED Spy friend. *He is the second antagonist in the Karma Soldier series who helps Lord DeGroot. *It is unknown exactly why he is Christian, as he has yet to show any traits relating to this. *he will not kill puppies. Evil has standers you know. *he will however kill cats. there the 2nd most evil animal in the universe next to the Cain toad. Quotes *''Now this is a knife! *''Now this is a nice weapon!'' *''Stabbin' time!'' *''Stab, stab, stab!'' *''Hold still!'' *''It's just like Christmas morning!'' *''Let's see how much blood's in ya!'' *''I'm gonna carve you a new cakehole!'' *''It's only gonna get worse, mate.'' *''I'm just getting warmed up.'' *''This is just getting started.'' *''Piss off, you bloody pikers!'' *''That was too easy, mate!'' *''I'm great, you're dead. I think we're done here.'' *''Nobody's gonna miss you, ya mutant!'' *(to Spy) Aw, did I get blood on your suit? *''Ah, I'm sorry mate!'' *(while eating BLU Scout's heart) ''This thing looks bloody nice! ''*nom* *nom* ''It's like Christmas morning! *nom*' *(to Vagineer) I'm gonna carve you a new cunthole! *(to another Sniper) One sniper to another, mate... GIVE UP! *''I suspect you keep your big mouth shut now!'' *''Oi! You're bleedin' gravy, fatso!'' *''Now I gotta make a necklace outta your teeth. Bushman's rules.'' *''Hate to break it to ya, but your own team paid me to do that!'' *''Ah, she's a beaut!'' *''Take a gander at this lil' princess!'' *''You had a good run, ya mongrel!'' *''You're gonna keep finding yourself belly-up!'' *''Aw, that's apples mate!'' *''Let's have a go at it!'' *''ZOMBIES!'' *''Bugger!'' *(After RED Spy annoys him) Spies... bloody useless! *''There was you... very full of yerself, then... very briefly surprised, then... dead!'' Variations *BLK (or biohazard) Sniper - the Christian Brutal Sniper's origin look. *Buddhist Murder Pyro-A monster created by TheInvertedShadow.He is RED Pyro who brutaly kills everyone who he is ordered to by Inner Hearth Kami.CBS often stays away from him. As if he is too strong for CBS. *Leather Cupcake-A BLK Soldier who wields a pair of Half-Zatoichis.He is rivaling CBS in brutality. *Cyber Christian Brutal Sniper-the robot version of CBS.He was created by YouTube user Gyrotron Christian Name Theories *Some of his first killings were done at a christain church. *His constant referencing to Christmas (eg "It's like Christmas morning!") has given him the nickname. *He hangs-out with a character called Christian Pure Spy, whose personality is the polar opposite of his, being merciful, peaceful, and forgiving. It may be as CBS is "Wrath of God" CPS is "Mercy of God" *His name is possibly "Christain" Other *Theme Hobbies Aside from torturing and murdering people, CBS likes to create lethal weapons in his spare time as seen in his fight against Spyper. he also love the games Hatred , manhunt 1&2, and all the games at my little pony.com. just roll with it. Notable Videos Videos made by the creator *First appearance *CBS again *CBS after *CBS often *CBS: Fortress Dogs *CBS: Origins Videos made by the community *CBS often: The Aftermath *CBS poops the party *CBS: Dead Ringers *CBS meets Gentlespy *Polite Spy meets CBS (Part 1) *TF2 Freak Fight, Spyper VS CBS *The big clash: Seeman vs. CBS *Painis Cupcake's Revenge, part 1 *Piss Cakehole's more victims...and Christian's *Medic can't get his Medigun (Cameo) *Heavy and Engineer's Magical Adventure-Ep.4 *Heavy and Engineer's Magical Adventure-Ep.5 *Fight Against Spencer Pootis *Adventures of Shadow Twins and Witch- Part 5 Category:Characters Category:GMod Monsters Category:Villains Category:Melee Users Category:Near-Normal Category:Monsters made by Kekas vas Normandy Category:RED Team Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Killer Category:Cannibals Category:Butchers Category:Psycopath Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Near-normal Category:Blade Users Category:Snipers